


Mr. Appleberry Grump

by violasarecool



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: sollux is having a bad day. luckily, terezi's around to tease him.
Relationships: Sollux Captor & Terezi Pyrope





	Mr. Appleberry Grump

“Ugh.” Sollux flopped onto the couch, burying his face in the cushions.

Terezi didn’t look up from her husktop. “Hmm?”

“Nothing.”

Terezi glanced his way, eyebrows raised. “Then why did you say ugh, huh?”

“Because,” he mumbled, then turned his head sideways to face her. “Can’t a guy just make complaining noises without explaining himself?”

“Well you do it a lot, so apparently.” He rolled his eyes, and she stuck out her tongue at him, then went back to typing.

A moment’s pause. Terezi flicked between chats on Trollian; a sea of cerulean text awaited her in a chat window from Vriska. Then, she was interrupted by a lap full of troll.

“Sollux!” She pulled her husktop out from under him, laughing. Sollux shifted, his head moving dangerously close to her stomach, and she held out a hand to protect herself from his horns. “Did Mr. Appleberry Blast have a bad day?”

“Every day is a bad day,” he grumbled, and she set down the husktop beside her.

“Please, I bet it wasn’t that bad,” she said, flicking at his hair.

He swatted at her hand half-heartedly. “Well no one _died_ if that’s what you’re saying. No shitty murder schemes, no one got assaulted by wild beasts.” She giggled, and he twisted his head sideways to peer up at her. “Those were hypothetical, don’t you get any ideas.”

“Don’t worry, I have plenty of my own ideas,” she said, and cackled as he made a face at her.

“You’re the _worst,”_ he huffed, poking her knee.

She fluffed his hair absently with one hand. “Mmmhmmmmm, sure.”


End file.
